


Ninja Training

by Team_Two_Cats



Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [9]
Category: Suikoden, Suikoden II
Genre: M/M, Spying, unrequited crush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Two_Cats/pseuds/Team_Two_Cats
Summary: Sasuke finds himself the odd one out what with fellow "pretty boys" Futch and Luc obviously into each other, so he decides to put his ninja skills to good use and stalk—ah, I mean, *watch* his own crush from afar. Too bad he's not the only one with the same idea...
Relationships: Kinnison/Sasuke (Suikoden)
Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ninja Training

A ninja moves and there is only the sound of a bird calling through the trees, a deer lapping at a shallow pool made by yesterday’s rain, and the breathing of a hunter pulling back the string of his bow.

Sasuke flits through the upper branches of the trees, even higher than where Kinnison perches, the archer’s body still but for the movement of his arms, the pull of the arrow back, back. Sasuke watches, chewing absently on his bottom lip. A ninja is calm, cunning, and decisive, able to end the life of an adversary or disappear without a trace at any moment. And yet he finds himself clumsy, hesitant—afraid. He watches.

The deer suddenly goes rigid, its head up, eyes scanning the woods. Kinnison, shifts only the slightest inch in response and, before the deer can do anything more, releases. The arrows makes only the softest of whistles as it streaks though the air and impacts the ground at the deer’s feet. The animal bolts, pounding its way away, deeper into the woods. Kinnison gives the smallest of smiles and then climbs down the tree to the ground, moving with an ease that Sasuke never notices when he’s around the castle. There, Kinnison is stiff, nervous, moving like he’s afraid of bumping into someone. Normally he folds himself into the wake that Shiro leaves, most people giving the wolf a wide berth.

Here, it’s like some weight has been lifted, and Kinnison almost bounces as he retrieves his arrow, tests it, and puts it back in his quiver. Sasuke wonders what he’ll do next. Scaring deer away from the castle so that they are safe from hunters seems his favorite pastime when he’s not needed at the castle or on a mission, and Sasuke lets himself melt a little at how cute that is. But he might also gather herbs, or practice his marksmanship, or, if Sasuke is very lucky, decide to bathe in a forest pool.

The thought causes his heart to beat faster and Sasuke has to remind himself of his training. Be calm. Be silent. Be in complete command of the environm—

“What are you doing?” comes a whisper directly beside him, and with a squeak he starts and tries to jump to the side only to find open air beneath him. A ninja moves, and he manages to cross the distance between branch and ground relatively silently, though he’s not sure how much noise he makes on impact, because everything does dark.

***

In the dark he is training with Futch and Luc again, trying to refine their technique. Only the other two keep stealing glances at each other, knowing looks. They’ve known each other for a while, now, were both involved in another war before this one. Sasuke feels like a third leg, unnecessary and ungainly, but they insist on having him there, as if they need him as audience for the act of their mutual annoyance. Perhaps they don’t trust themselves to be alone because they’d immediately give into the obvious lust running through both of them. Being around such tension, though, only reminded Sasuke that Kasumi was never going to be interested in him and…and Kinnison probably didn’t even know who he was.

***

“Sasuke, are you okay?” the words are spoken from a face blurred and only slowly coming into focus.

“W-what—“ he cuts himself off as his head pounds in pain.

“I told you I had seen him following you,” came a new voice, and finally Sasuke can see enough to recognize Ayda. The same voice as in the tree.

“Oh, and what exactly were _you_ doing up there?” Kinnison asks.

And the picture comes clear. Sasuke, on the forest floor. Kinnison and Ayda arguing above him. Kinnison concerned. Ayda annoyed.

“Looking out for _you_, greenhorn,” she says, and glares at them both. “He was probably planning something perverted. Why else would he be up there, watching you?”

“I—“ Sasuke wants to answer but the pain in his head prevents him from thinking up a convincing lie. “I just wanted to see if…if I could follow someone with your hunting skills undetected. As part of my ninja training!”

He winces at the volume of his own voice, but he hopes that will be enough to convince them.

Both archers raise their eyebrows, but Kinnison immediately shrugs and smiles.

“See? That’s completely innocent.”

Somehow, despite the fact that he should be happy and proud that his lie worked, Sasuke can’t help but feel a slight sting at how easily Kinnison believes him. Had it never occurred to him that Sasuke might…

“You’re a fool,” Ayda says, still leveling Sasuke with a suspicious glare. “Can’t you _smell_ the attraction on him?”

Sasuke can feel himself heat, his face no doubt completely red. Without another word he summons all his ninja skill and propels himself away, as good as disappearing as he races into the shadows.

Behind him, he makes out something that might be Kinnison calling for him to stop, but despite the pain in his body Sasuke just runs harder. A ninja moves, and the only sound is useless tears trailing behind him and his own fragile heart caught between hope and ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff featuring two rather underdeveloped characters (imo). I actually think the three characters could work as a triad, though Sasuke and Ayda would both be rather pissy for a while before settling in. Kinnison seems a bit more patient and wanting to build something with both of them, though, to me.


End file.
